muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Surprise! (Moss)
Another cd? Apparently, User:SuperShadow007 has a cd containing the full version of this song... is there an album article that lists this song, or if ASCAP has lists of what albums this song was released on? I'm still not sure if the cd SuperShadow mentioned was just a burnt cd or something, but it'd be interesting to know. Wattamack4 01:04, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :Perhaps he has a burned CD with a full version on it, not an official one. BTW, here's what a typical ASCAP entry is like; it doesn't list anything more than the writers, publishers, alternate titles and artist (most SS songs have no listed artist). - Oscarfan 01:08, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, THAT'S an ASCAP listing? Now I see. It's nice to see that, and I just left a message on his talk page about it... hope he responds. Wattamack4 01:19, February 3, 2010 (UTC)Alex :::Brining this talk back up, it appears as though Enrique is correct. I checked "What links here" under the page, and it looks as though the "Surprise!" album is the only album so far this song has been released on. Which is too bad because I'm still dying to hear the full version (as patient as I usually am, it still wouldn't hurt to see it someday on YouTube or SS.org or Hulu). Wattamack4 17:52, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Alex Little Jerry?, part 2 Yesterday, I just watched a YouTube video of Sesame Street from 1969 that already had Little Jerry in it (see the Little Jerry talk page for that video), and it looks as though he was already a Green AM with his red hair. This is mostly speculation, I will admit, but I honestly don't see why they would switch a puppet already in its character form to something completly different, then swtich it back again, which comes to me that this indeed is not Little Jerry and his band at all, but indeed a bunch of hippies, although including Big Jeffy and Rockin' Richard (or Pumpkin Monotone, since some people are still a little confused on who's who), and I honestly would doubt SS.org would probably claim this is Little Jerry on their website if this was released. That's my theory though, but what do you guys think? Wattamack4 14:45, December 25, 2009 (UTC)Alex A quick question about this song... Since there's still a bit of an issue going on this site if this group was actually Little Jerry and the Monotones, or were just a bunch of hippies ( though including Big Jeffy and Rockin' Richard), I would like to ask, on any of those CTW archives papers with this song listed, did it say "Little Jerry and the Monotones" anywhere? I'm not sure if those papers ever list characters, but if it has the group listed, then it'd obviously be them, but if it didn't, then it may actually not be them at all. Wattamack4 21:20, December 7, 2009 (UTC)Alex :I would doubt it. I don't even think they were named until the albums came out. The CTW Archives most likely list this as "Surprise Song" or "Muppets sing about surprises". - Oscarfan 23:35, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Little Jerry? This has bothered me for awhile, but should this band really be considered Little Jerry and the Monotones? Sure that's clearly Big Jeffy and Rockin' Richard in the band, and an album release refers to the band as Little Jerry and the Monotones, but I don't really consider this to be the band. Sure, they're called Little Jerry and the Monotones in album listings of the song, but a single release of "One Way" incorrectly lists the singer as Little Chrissy, when it's just a Christopher Cerf-voiced Muppet. This could be a similar case, with the band listed icnorrectly becasue the lead singer was voiced by Jerry Nelson. Besides, the lead singer also appeared in the "walk" sketch with Grover, along with the read Little Jerry. --Minor muppetz 18:52, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :I rewrote the page to reflect this note. -- MuppetDude 19:05, November 17, 2009 (UTC) ::If, however, on SS.org that it claims "Little Jerry and the Monotones" anywhere on the video if the site ever releases this song, we will have to re-write them back to the group. But for now, this will have to do. Wattamack4 03:19, November 18, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::By the way, just as a whole confirmation about the whole Little Chrissy One Way issue: It's said that this was originally supposed to be Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats singing, but they changed it to a Green Anything Muppet greaser and his friends lip-synching that song. Wattamack4 20:30, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::Where was it said that "One Way" was originally supposed to be sung by Chrissy and the Alphabeats, before the change was made? --Minor muppetz 02:02, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::"The song is performed by Little Chrissy and the Alphabeats as credited on album releases. The video features a Green AM "lip-synching" to Little Chrissy's vocals." I found that on the One Way article. Wattamack4 02:14, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Alex :::::But I don't think we know whether it was released on an albm first or performed on the show. The EKA is a season 8 (1976-1977) episode, while the first album release was in 1977, around the same time. --Minor muppetz 02:33, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::The album version is different anyway, so who knows, really? Wattamack4 02:43, December 11, 2009 (UTC)Alex ::::::::Well sesamestreet.org uploaded a late-1980s street scene in which the group sings the song. So even if that first band is officially a different band, Little Jerry and the Monotones did sing it as well. --Minor muppetz 00:58, May 22, 2011 (UTC)